


Klein Kumpan

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfons thinks about what Ed means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klein Kumpan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DarkBlysse, this was posted as an anonymous entry for [](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com/) 's "Sidekick" week 20 prompt. Thought Blysse might get a kick out of viewing it that way, since I borrowed some of her writing style for this. ^_^

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alfons watched from the doorway as Edward undid his hair. The angry look on Ed's face saddened him, and made him feel guilty in part. If only Ed hadn't shown up at the testing facilities...but he couldn't blame him for this. No, he himself had been the one to ignite this spark between them. It was only natural that Ed would be compelled to spend time with him, as Alfons was compelled to be with Ed. This was why he had rushed home from the warehouse after Edward and was currently lurking outside the young man's bedroom, was it not?

_Alfons reached out and ran his fingertips over the flowing length of Edward's golden hair. It was so soft, like he was running his hands through strands of the finest silk. Ed reached up behind him to capture the intruding digits and Alfons shuddered at the gentle hold._

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alfons couldn't remember exactly when his infatuation with the boy had begun. It had only been a few short months since Ed had arrived in Munich, needing a place to stay. When Hohenheim, a well respected researcher for whom Alfons held some paternal affection, had introduced the two boys saying that they had a lot on common and would be good for each other, he had had no clue that this was what would develop.

_Edward turned to his admirer, bringing the boy's fingers to his lips. He kissed Al's fingertips individually, and Alfons reveled in the tingling sensation his mouth left behind. When Ed ran out of fingers for kissing, he dragged Al's hand over his cheek, nuzzling into his palm. Alfons raised his other hand to push back the strands of hair that had fallen over Edward's face, swiftly capturing the boy's lips in a bruising kiss._

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Ed placed his hair tie on the small table in front of him and turned to face Alfons, a weak smile painted on his face. Al buried his face in his hands, the crushing pain of guilt squeezing his chest with an iron grip. Briefly, he thought he might never be able to face Ed again without this feeling, which only added to the weight of his heart. Interestingly and also sickeningly, the scientist in him argued that he couldn't hypothesize as such without some physical evidence to support the question; he really hated himself in moments like this. Why couldn't he separate himself from the researcher? Why did everything always have to have a scientific explanation?

_Ed's hands roamed over Al's body as the taller boy forced him backwards toward the bed. A cool, metal hand slipped under Al's shirt, soon followed by a warm, flesh one. The entwined pair came to a clumsy stop as they reached the edge of the mattress, Ed quickly pulling Alfons down to its surface on top of him._

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"It wasn't your fault."

Alfons was interrupted from his self-loathing by Edward's breathy whisper. The trusting look that he gave him somehow made him feel even more responsible for what had happened earlier today. Ed had only just recently begun opening up to Alfons, and Al wanted to show the boy that he meant far more to him than anything else in his life. The only question was how.

"You can't blame them for what they said, Al. It's sort of true, and you know it."

"But it hurt you, and I feel responsible. It's all my fault that things have...developed this way." If only he had never shared his feelings with Ed. If only he had let the boy pick up the pieces of his broken past without the added burden of Al's own baggage.

_Shirts and shoes abandoned, the pair continued their mutual exploration of each other's bodies. Alfons could feel the twitch of Ed's erection against his covered thigh, his own cock throbbing against the restraints of his pants. He pulled away from Edward so that he could unfasten his belt and relieve some of the pressure. Ed looked up at him with pleading eyes, his faced flushed enticingly and panting lightly. Alfons felt the pull at the corners of his lips as he took in the sight of Ed beneath him_

_"Ich will dich ficken," Alfons whispered headily into his partner's ear. Talking in German always turned Edward on._

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

"It was a stupid comment, Al. Really, it meant nothing to me."

Alfons wished he could believe him.

_Al thrust deeply into Ed, his chest rising to meet his own as the bottom boy's spine arched up off of the bed. Ed gripped Al tightly as they writhed and bucked against one another in an electrifying dance. Alfons thrust harder, deeper, grinding his hips against Ed's, enjoying the feel of Ed's hardness against his belly._

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Ed was meant for great things. Anyone who got the chance to know him could see that easily, but now his sparkle was lost in the shadow of Alfons's achievements. It made Al feel sick inside, because he knew that if given the chance Ed could become the greatest researcher in all of Germany. Now, to the people that barred Ed's progress, the foreign boy was nothing more than Alfons Heiderich's little sidekick. If only they knew the half of it.

_Ed lay sleeping on his back, his human hand resting on the hard plane of his bare stomach. Alfons lay next to him, absentmindedly trailing his finger through the hot stickiness still clinging to his chest. Ed snored lightly while Alfons breathed deeply, slowly coming down from his sexual high. Sidekick, roommate, lover...it didn't matter what people labeled Edward. In this moment, Al was just glad to have him here with him like this._


End file.
